Problem: The planning committee at school has 10 members. Exactly four of these members are teachers. A four-person subcommittee with at least one member who is a teacher must be formed from the members of the planning committee. How many distinct subcommittees are possible?
Explanation: Because there are 4 teachers on the committee, there are 6 non-teachers. Now, in total, we can form ${10 \choose 4} = 210$ subcomittees. The number of subcomittees with 0 teachers is the number of subcommittees formed by the 6 nonteachers, totaling ${6 \choose 4} = 15$. So, the number of subcomittees with at least 1 teacher is $210 - 15 = \boxed{195}$.